


Don't Be Sorry

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Background Relationships, Blood and Injury, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Fights, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Guilt, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N feels guilty over being hurt and unable to help in battle. Natsu comforts her.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Female Reader, Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Don't Be Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Violence, injuries, blood 
> 
> Word count: 1,934
> 
> Estimated read time: 10 minutes

I slowly opened my eyes, high pitched ringing in my ears. My vision was blurred as black spots danced before my eyes. I pressed a hand to the back of my head. Blood seeped through my fingers, running as red as the polish on my nails. Weights seemed to be pressing on my chest and limbs. Moving even an inch seemed like torture.

What was happening? Where was I? Why was I in so much pain?

Another scary thought ran through my head. What was my name?

No, no, it's Y/N. I must have taken a really hard blow to the head. I'd be okay... I think. I just needed to hold still, not do anything. Yes, that sounds good...

I lowered my head back onto the ground, wincing as I felt rocks and debris mix with my hair and the open wound on the back of my head. At the time, I couldn't think about much else than not moving.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arms and hauled me to my feet. I kicked out, trying to get away. The ringing instantly got worse and my whole vision went dark for a moment before I blinked away the blurriness to look around.

There was a battle raging on in front of me. Magic was flying everywhere as people moved so fast they blurred. Far to my left were sleeping bags thrown out under severely injured people. A table of medical supplies was nearby as an old woman and a little girl ran around to tend to the wounded. A force field lacrima was there, making a shield around the camp, but it flickered a couple of times each time some debris from the fight hit it. The girl, Wendy, would look up fearfully at the shield every once in a while before going back to the patients.

Someone was frantically yelling from right behind me, the person that pulled me up. That was... Erza... I think. I wasn't sure. "Y/N! Y/N! Get it together! Come on, we can't afford for you to go down, too. Y/N, you have to fight. COME ON!"

I felt sick, and I doubled over, puking all over the ground. Erza was holding me upright since my knees had gone weak. They wouldn't support me when I tried to take a step. How could I fight in this shape?

"Y/N... Y/N, please! We need every warrior we can get! You've got to find the strength in yourself somewhere. You can't let Fairytail down!" Erza begged, shaking me.

I knew that she meant it as encouragement but all it did was make me feel guilty when I fell to my knees, throwing up again. I didn't know what had happened to me, but I felt like death.

"I've got her," said another voice. Natsu. That's who it was. But how did I know him? How did I know any of these people? "I'll take her to Wendy."

"We're doomed, Natsu," I heard Erza say, "most of our people are down. What are we going to do?"

"Fight. Fight with everything we have in us. What else can we do?" Natsu's arms scooped me up bridal style as I lay limply. I felt him start running but beyond that, I had no idea what was going on. My head was against his chest so I could hear his heartbeat hammering in my ears. My blood was still leaking from the back of my head, and I would have apologized for bleeding all over his arm, but I was too weak.

There was a rush of air as the forcefield went down and I was laid on a sleeping bag. Dimly, I could see a brick fly towards the camp, but Wendy blasted it back. As soon as Natsu was back in the fight, the forcefield went back up.

I was rolled onto my back and I heard a faint gasp from the young dragonslayer. Dragonslayer? Wait... how did I know that... what was that...

"Ma'am, look! What do I do?" She whimpered from behind me. I should probably have been concerned, but I couldn't think much.

The old woman I saw earlier had a comforting but somewhat raspy voice. "Use tweezers. Get the rocks and debris out of there and clean it with rubbing alcohol. Then give her some stitches and clean it again. Don't forget to tie her down or she'll fight you. Or knock her out, but I'd be concerned about more head trauma."

Wendy sighed. "Alright."

I heard the woman talk to another patient, asking them where they think they lost their severed finger. All I wanted was to cry and go home... where ever my home was.

My wrists and ankles suddenly felt cold. Straps, I assumed. Another one went over the part of my head not open, holding me in place. Then, a sharp pain shot through me and I cried out.

"Sorry, Y/N! I'm so sorry, but I have to get the rocks and dirt out! Oh my goodness! Is that mulch? Oh no, not splinters, too..." Wendy went back at it again with the tweezers and I could feel everything. I struggled and tried to shove my face into the sleeping bag so I could get as far away from the tweezers as possible.

My predicament only got worse when she used rubbing alcohol. It stung worse than I had ever felt before. Of course, I knew deep inside it was necessary, but at the time all I wanted was the pain to stop.

"Okay, I'll go get the needle and thread," Wendy told me. I didn't know when she returned until I felt a hand on my back. "This is going to hurt, bad. I want you to try to stay as still as possible."

Her comforting hand was gone and suddenly I felt my wound's pain increase tenfold. She began to stitch, poking the needle through my skin and drawing the thread through the holes. I screamed as loud as I could, my throat going raw from begging her to stop and shouting. Tears streamed down my cheeks and my fists were clenched in a death grip. The bonds held me down but I fought as hard as possible.

Halfway through, I passed out from the pain, and everything went black.

7 Hours Later

I pried my eyes open, feeling like I had been hit by a bus. Sitting up was difficult, and the pain in the back of my head was worse. Groggily, I began to remember what had happened to me. How I had been fighting. How I was struck by one of our enemies. How he sliced the back of my head. Me, laying in the dirt. Natsu carrying me to Wendy where she treated me. And now here I was, back in Fairytail. I was in the back with other injured people.

Wendy was wrapping a bandage around Lucy's arm, which had a cut on it. She looked up from her work and met my eyes. She tied up the bandage and jumped up, hurrying over to me.

"Y/N! How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked, holding up her pointer and middle finger.

"Two. My head hurts..."

"Focus, I need to see if you have brain damage," she demanded, "Hold up your right hand and swing your left foot." I sat up and put my legs over the side of the bed, doing as she said. "Now switch." I did, and she nodded. "Can you scrunch your fingers and toes?"

"Yeah," I answered, curling them in.

She suddenly tried to punch me. I flinched, falling back. Her fist stopped before it would have hit my face, and she smiled. "Reflexes look good. Now try to tell me about yourself, see if you have gaps in your memory."

"Uh, okay. My name's Y/N Y/L/N. I'm 19. I'm in Fairytail, and I've been here for, like, 14 years. I'm best friends with Erza and Lucy and Natsu and Grey and a few more people. I don't know what else you want me to tell you."

"Do you remember your first day in Fairytail?"

"Yeah, Natsu gave me a tour but he fell in the river when he was showing it to me, and I tried to catch him but I fell in too." A small smile crossed my face at the memory. I could still see the young Natsu running across the bridge and pointing at the water, leaning over the stone wall on the side of the bridge and his shocked expression as he tipped over the side. And us, sitting in the water, drenched and laughing uncontrollably.

She beamed, checking me off her list of patients. "Things look good. Come back in a week so I can check on your stitches and decide when they need to come out."

I winced slightly at the mention of the stitches. My experience in the tent flashed through my head, making it burn more. "Thanks, Wendy. You're amazing."

She smiled, winking, and skipping away to go take care of Romeo, who had a sprained ankle. He greeted her with a smile and a kiss.

I felt my heart swell at the sight of the cute couple. I wish that were Natsu and I. I'd been in love with him since that first day when we fell in the river.

Ignoring the thoughts of Natsu, I swung myself out of the infirmary bed and walked to the exit. The rest of the guild was in the main room, dealing with more minor injuries themselves. I spotted my friends washing out small scrapes over by the bar. Natsu was examining a large bruise on his chest, his beautiful abs exposed. I felt my heart skip a beat, but I shoved the feeling away as I approached them and sat down.

"Y/N! Are you alright?" Erza asked, looking up instantly.

I sighed, tenderly putting a hand on my head. "Yeah. It hurts but I'll be alright. You?"

"I'm good." She assured.

"I'm so, so sorry I let you guys down," I murmured, looking down at my lap instead of meeting their eyes. "I should have gotten up, fought back. It was pathetic, weak, and miserable. I'm sorry."

"Y/N..." Natsu's voice pulled my eyes up to meet his, "Don't apologize. You were so brave and before you were injured, you fought like hell. With the wounds you had, we didn't really expect you to be able to fight. Besides, Fairytail still won against that stupid dark guild. You don't need to be sorry at all."

I felt my eyes water as I smiled at him. "Really?"

"Really."

I was suddenly aware of how close we were. He had been leaning in during his speech to emphasize his point but our eyes both flicked to each other's lips. With a gentle hand on my cheek, he pulled me in to kiss me. It was the sweetest, most meaningful kiss I had ever had. He was so carefully cradling my head as he kissed me and at that moment I had never felt more loved.

We pulled back, lips warm, and faces happy. He pecked my lips again and I could feel my heart swell.

A voice cleared behind us and suddenly I remembered that Erza, Grey, and more of my friends were still there. I smiled sheepishly, stepping a bit closer to Natsu. They just laughed, and we spent the rest of the night just enjoying each other's company and being glad we were alive.


End file.
